Spooky Part 9
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Spooky Part 9 55 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago A further continuation of the Halloween RP. Perhaps the last. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll )) Jekyll1886 "Aye," said Lewis with a nod. "'Tis." He reflected, then spoke. "What...can I do--to make you less afraid of me like that?" he asked. A humorous thought occurred to him. "Wear a tutu?" Helen Jekyll She blinked then giggled softly at the mental image, a timid smile forming. "I don't t-think you could intimidate anyone in a tutu... except maybe another d-dancer..." Jekyll1886 "Shall I add a tiara as well?" he suggested with a smile, not necessarily joking. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “I...” A slight shiver trailed down her spine. “Are you s-sure that would be a good idea?” “Wouldn’t the accessories, uh... put him—“ She winced. “Err, you...in a bit of mood?” Memories of walking on eggshells, so terribly afraid yet twice as excited. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I never said I'd wear them in public," he said with a lopsided grin. "In point of fact, I do like wearing more feminine attire at times. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “A-Alright...so long as you wouldn’t—” get worse “...mind and think it’ll help...” She made an effort to widen her smile, never holding his gaze for longer than a handful of seconds. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Hela...I don't mean to make you nervous," he said, his smile fading as he cast his gaze down and to the side. "I've given you my word and I'm willing to look like a silly little girl for you. I don't know what else there is for it but time and exposure." He shook his head, then looked her earnestly in the eye. "I'm sorry I frighten you." My own flesh and blood... An audible swallow. He broke eye contact, looking instead at the floor. "I never wanted to end up like my father," he stated in a voice barely even a whisper, his eyes closing as he fought back a surge of despair. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I wish I didn’t fear you... Her own smile fell away as she watched and listened, drawing her arms tightly around her midsection. “Y...Your father...? But... d-didn’t he... beat y-you...?” She struggled to find the right words to say, an all-too-familiar feeling of alarm seeping into her heart. “You... You haven’t done... that...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited A silent nod. A moment, before he was able to recover enough to speak. "True, but you fear me as I feared him," he said faintly, opening his eyes to look at her again. It was only then he noticed their postures mirrored one another. "Damn, look at us," he said with a little laugh, half saddened and half amused. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She glanced down at herself self-consciously, her gaze remaining lowered. "Well, I am... 'extraordinarily fear based'..." She rubbed her upper arm, "So I wouldn't judge yourself on me..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He felt the urge to weep in sadness and frustration, but was suddenly so tired even that seemed overtaxing and self-indulgent. Should he bother to explain it had been merely an observation, if a frustrated one? That he, too, was only human? Would it even matter? "There are methods to address that," he put forward, wondering even as he said the words if she'd take them as a judgment. "But, for now, I think I ought to go to bed." Things always look better in the morning. "Would you like the bed or the sofa?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited A small frown. Methods to address... I must've just made it worse. She winced, swallowing audibly. God d*mnit, he's already so d*mned exhausted... For a minute, she looked everywhere but him. "I... I thought I could... stay with you... f-for the night..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "You mean...in the same--" He cut himself off. What else could she mean? A fond and humbled smile. "I would like that, Hela," he returned with a small nod. He looked at her; through his weariness shone what could only have been a shy happiness...called love. "The bed's certainly big enough for two." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Relief drained the tension from her shoulders. "T... That's good... I wasn't sure if..." She shook her head and managed a faint smile. "Never mind, I... I'll go grab the blanket." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He nodded. "I'll get changed for bed." They set about their tasks, meeting back in Lewis's bedroom. He'd grabbed an extra blanket, not precisely sure how her current, plant-based physiology would handle cold. He hoped with the covers, the bed-curtains, and his own body heat, she'd be fine. ((Approximate renderings of the bedroom, though you'll have to imagine books crammed into the bookshelf, and curtains and a canopy attached to the frame of the bed. View from the door of the bedroom and from the bed, respectively: )) see more •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Hela hovered uncertainly near the foot of the bed, glancing at the various titles on his shelf, the blanket she had taken draped over her shoulders once more. "Do... you get the side by the wall...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm fine with either; I usually just sleep in the middle," revealed Lewis. "Take whichever you prefer." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'll have the outside, then," She decided, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hela fidgeted with the blanket and nodded for Lewis to lie down first. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago This he did, adjusting a pillow and settling in under the covers. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago After waiting a few moments to ensure Lewis had finished getting comfortable, Hela crawled over to her place, careful not to brush against him...though she did drape the blanket over the both of them. With a final glance at him, she curled up beneath the covers, making an effort to keep still and quiet. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis was careful not to touch Hela, as he knew she didn't like it. He drew the curtains mostly closed around them, though he left those on her side open. "Whenever you like, just turn down the gas, and it'll be dark. Till then, you're welcome to read something if you like. Or we can go to sleep straight away. Whichever you prefer." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela was silent as she considered the options. "Another time, maybe... It's been... a day..." And with that, she reached and turned off the lights, letting out a long breath. "Night, Lewis..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "That it has." She turned off the light. "Goodnight, Hela. Sleep well." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Ah... you too...” She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of Lewis breathing as she gradually drifted to sleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he relaxed enough to drift off himself. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Morning came and Hela slowly began to regain consciousness. Despite the disquieting nature of her dreams, each just toeing the line that separated them from nightmares, she still tried to return to sleep, nuzzling closer to the solid warmth beside her.... ...but it seemed it was beyond reach and now thoughts were trickling into her head. Where... was she? Her eyes drifted open and she found herself curled up around Lewis's back, having shifted at some point during the night. Ah... all Hell broke loose... and this is his house... his bed... right... She wasn't sure whether or not to move away... It was quite comfortable and she hated being cold. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis, for his part, was only just rousing from sleep himself. He became dimly aware of a warmth against him, though he might have been still dreaming. Hastie? he thought and tried to ask, though it came out only a soft, breathy mumble of "hseh". His right arm--atop his side--stirred and sleepily reached behind him, draping its languid warmth across the other person's side and back. Reassured by the presence, he unthinkingly took in a breath, let it out, and relaxed back into sleep. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela froze at the movement, stiffening at once. What in God’s name is he—?! Every muscle tensed and she dared not move. After what felt like an eternity, Weir seemed to settle down again, and she let out a shaky exhale. S’alright, he’s just asleep... While the sensation of being held wasn’t particularly unpleasant, it was infinitely alien to her and left her feeling rather vulnerable. She slowly grabbed his arm by the wrist, attempting to shift it off of herself. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Her touch was blessedly light, suited to a friend rather than an attacker, and Lewis's drowsy mind interpreted it as such. He made a soft vocalization, not even a word, and shifted his arm to curl in front of him on the bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, his gaze resting upon his hand without his really being aware of it. "Mnuh?" he said some moments later, blinking sleepily. He shifted, pushing himself partially up, weight on his left elbow beneath him. He stretched and yawned. His neck gave a solid crack, which hurt but then felt better than it had before the adjustment. "Oof," he said quietly, bringing his right hand to it. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela quickly withdrew her hand from him the moment he began to move, inhaling sharply though she made not a sound. Not asleep anymore, not asleep— A wince flickered across her expression at the cracking noise. Do I pretend to still be sleeping...? It seemed like the most appealing of options so she slowed her breathing to a deep, steady rhythm and shut her eyes, tucking her chin slightly against her chest. Maybe I can actually doze off again... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis shifted onto his back, propping himself up with his elbows. He noticed Hela there beside him...playing possum. Without a word, he got gingerly out of bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her better. Then he retrieved and donned his robe and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He went down to the kitchen to make tea. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The corner of her lips gave an involuntary twitch as the blankets were pulled higher up. Hela waited a minute after the door shut before risking a glance at it, getting to her feet when it was clear Lewis had gone downstairs. Hell...what now...? She stood there a moment, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. Then her stomach gave a growl of complaint and she made up her mind, taking one of her knives from the desk before heading downstairs. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis had just finished his first cup of tea and was pouring his second when she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Hela," he said without looking up, not wishing to spill the tea. He set the teapot aside and added sugar. There was no milk. "Care for a cup?" he asked, meeting her gaze. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Doctor,” Hela returned with a nod, tucking the sheathed blade under her arm as she leaned against the counter, “If that’s all you have, I’ll take some.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "This, water, and whatever food I procured last night," he said with a nod, getting her a teacup from the cupboard. "And bread, if there's any left," he added. He poured her tea and slid the cup over to her. "There you are." He sat down across from her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Heh, I’m pretty sure I ate the last of it,” She chuckled in response to the bread, picking up her teacup, “It’s a bit of a blur.” She drained her cup in a long swallow then set it down, tilting her head slightly in thought. “Are your trophies from yesterday still here?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Haven't checked yet, to be honest," he said, taking a swig from his second cup. "Tea first." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Tea takes priority over looking to see if you get to mount a bloody wyvern head on your wall or not?” She asked, her voice creeping upwards in disbelief, “I would’ve bolted for it.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Believe me," said Lewis with a knowing look. "When I'm a bit hungover, you want me to have some caffeine in me. Nature's painkiller, this." He pointed to his cup. "A necessity for kindness." He glanced at the sack and its strewn contents at the far end of the room. "That said, you're welcome to have a look yourself if you like." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited A flicker of nervousness crossed her expression, but vanished an instant later. "You don't have to tell me twice," She grinned and swiftly made her way to the bag, leaving her cup behind. It was clear the superhuman speed the fog had gifted her before was gone. Ah, guess it couldn't last forever... Still, it felt like a loss and her mood dampened somewhat as she crouched down besides the pile of items. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis chuckled quietly to himself, glad to see her enthusiasm. He'd soon finished his second cup of tea and poured a third. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((I really hope it's the last.)) A grumbling noise came from behind the small canine, somewhere between a groan and a cough. The zombie boy laughed at the puppy's antics, and reached out his good hand to play along. TheFox: Callum twirled after his tail, fumbling excitedly across the kitchen into the zombie's hand. Surprised, he whipped around with a bark, sniffing and licking the boy's hand. He looked up at Sozo and tried to jump at his face. His legs slipped from beneath him at the sound of the other dog. Seeing the dog's big black nose, he flopped over to them with a happy growl. Callum stood in front of the dog, looking between them and the zombie in between pants. Wizardblizzard )) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Catt Hatter • 2 years ago The white dog blinked. She'd returned with an idea of retrieving the pup just in case it ended up as dessert. This was... unexpected. Ah what the hell, we're all mad today. Wagging her tail in reply she lep at the puppy, accidentally sailing straight over its head. "Rwumf?" She made a show of looking around as if she didn't know where the puppy had gone. ((The Fox , Catt says she's about done with this and would be OK with Sozo just go to sleep or what not, and then I might or might not feel like the two doggies going off and doing a loony thing together depending whether we both turn out to have the energy or not. If anyone wants to time-skip or whatnot, go right ahead; otherwise I probably will next time it's my turn.)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago ( AH ok! I think maybe Callum and dorg should leave the kitchen, just so they ain't around a bunch of corpses. :V ) Callum fell on its back, gawking at the dog sailing over him. Wiggling back on his feet, he grew even more ecstatic, howling out loud as he flip-flopped into the a pile of white fur. He tried to bark but ended up having to sit back, shaking the fur from his mouth. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard The Fox • 2 years ago • edited ((Just what I was thinking! :V Monster Mash always leads to a high level of REALLY WEIRD situations... by the way, yes, doggo is who you think she is, and feeling even more out of her depth than usual. But this is Halloween.)) The hound rolled the puppy with her nose. It leapt back into the fray and fearlessly fell over. The puppy seemed impervious to corpses, and she couldn't help wondering who or what it was on ordinary days... she trotted to the door. "Race you!" 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago RBDECEPTICON17: Jamie growled up at Nyx, her ruby eyes suddenly dark with anger, as she quickly stood up and stared into the other woman's eyes. "Get. The f*ck. Out of this room. Now." The brown haired succubus growled out between gritted teeth, her fangs bared and her tail lashing out at the air behind her, while unknown to Jamie, Rose was beginning to stir within her warm and strong arms. Nyx Silverfang: She bristled at the order, but firmly shoved down the well of memories it brought rushing to the surface, determined to keep a level head. 'Wounds could be tended to later... First, you must finish the fight.' "You're worse of a listener than I thought," She observed with a slight dip of her head, "I already said I was leaving... And you've no authority over me, Jamie... I'm almost tempted to stay here, just to prove it... but it's clear you'd only get me killed with that stubborn hotheadedness of yours... So, I'll be on my way." "Not because you've told me to," She clarified steadily, turning to face the barricade, "...but because I'd rather face the hoards of monsters than spend another minute in here with you." ((RBDECEPTICON17)) 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "What...What's going on...?" A sleepy and confused voice suddenly asked, Jamie's expression softening and her eyes widening as she slowly looked down at Rose. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx cast merely a glance behind her before beginning to take down the barricade, breathing coming in huffs as she shifted the heavy furniture. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie gave Nyx a quiet glance, before looking back down at Rose. "Nyx is leaving...i'm sorry, Rose." The brunette apologetically muttered down to the little Cheshire Cat, who's eyes went wide as she tilted her head back and looked at Nyx. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited Millie Griffin: Ego tried to pry Millie's jaws open but now that the beast was unconscious her body became limp slightly flattened do to having no real bones to keep her form with the exception of her jagged needle like teeth. The long metal object was only able to raise the exact spot of the jaw it was between while the fangs remained imbedded in Griffin's arm. It was like trying to pry up rubber that was nailed down. "That's not working!" Griffin gritted still in pain as he kept trying to pull his arm out. Then an idea flicked on, "Shove the metal through the other side of her jaw and try to move it towards me and keep wiggling it as you do." He suggested. Mz.Hyde: /A-alright! Sorry!/ *She does as Griffin says.* 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited As she wiggled the metal piece, moving it outward Griffin was carefully pulling up on Millie's jaw. One by one the needle like teeth loosened out of his arm until the whole top jaw could be peeled back but the bottom still hung off his flesh. "Okay..." Griffin said, "Halfway done, just take it off carefu-AHHG!!" just before he could finish that sentence Ego just went ahead and ripped the bottom fangs out of his arm like a bandaid. The monster's head flopped to the floor with a *smack*, bits of flesh we're still stuck to her teeth. A stream of curses both mild and vulger spilled out of Griffin's mouth as he gave the unconscious creature a sharp kick of retaliation. (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago /Oh, did that REALLY hurt?/ 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Griffin gave Ego a mutinous death glare that the bandages couldn't contain. "YES!!! You try having hundreds of nails ripped out of your skin and see if it doesn't hurt!"he shouted, venomous fury dripping off his words. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago /Sorry! Sorry! I'm not a doctor here! Though, I COULD be if I wanted to..../ 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Ugh!" He examined his wounded arm carefully, it was bleeding perfusely from the bite and it was already starting to swell. "We need to get to the infirmary." He flatly stated. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago / Right, but what about Millie?/ 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Griffin side glanced at Millie, "While we're there, put her on the operating table... and... Strap her down tightly!" He stammered in utter exasperation. Holding his ingered arm close to his chest he grabbed his niece's tale with his good arm. "You grab the other end." He ordered, and the two dragged the monster with them to the infirmary where they could heal up. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy